


Tommy’s Library Visit

by I_am_not_a_writer



Series: Cigarettes, Whiskey, and Love extras [2]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Ada the interrogator, Alex the annoyed by her husband, F/M, Tommy the loud and obnoxious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_not_a_writer/pseuds/I_am_not_a_writer
Summary: From Season 3 Episode 2, Tommy’s visit to the library. Or in this story, Tommy’s visit to his wife’s library.





	Tommy’s Library Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Another extra of Cigarettes, Whiskey, and Love! This one I've been wanting to write for a really long time. Tommy's visit to the library inspired this one. I've copied a bit of the dialogue from the show between Ada and Tommy because I had no other idea what to fill it in with. However, I added more dialogue between Alex and Tommy. If you haven't read CWL, be sure to read that first before reading this!

It’d been somewhat of a busy morning for Alex. She had more than a few library carts filled and stacked with books to put away. Though, she hadn’t gotten a chance to put any away what with people stopping her every few moments to ask for assistance. Luckily, she had Ada come in that day to help her. However, she wasn’t quite as fast as Alex when it came to figuring out where each book went, so she’d push the cart down each aisle until she found exactly where it’d go.

“Mrs. Shelby, my teacher wants us to read a few poems for class and share our favorite ones, but I don’t know any poets. Can you help me, please?” A little girl, about ten years old, pleaded.

Alex smiled and nodded, “Of course, follow me, sweetie.” She lead her up the stairs to where she kept the poetry, “A few of my favorite poets are Edgar Allan Poe, Jane Austen, Oscar Wilde, and Emily Dickinson.” She listed as she pointed out the books on the shelves.

The little girl’s brows furrowed in concentration as she nodded, “Okay, I’ll read those first, Mrs. Shelby. Thank you for helping me.” She replied.

Alex smiled warmly and patted the girl’s shoulder, “You’re welcome. Let me know if you need more help okay?” She responded. The girl nodded in reply and Alex left her to it.

As Alex made her way towards the stairs, she could see the people in the library darting into the aisles and murmuring to others. Alex’s brow raised in question as she turned her gaze to the direction they were staring at. A grin instantly plastered itself on her face. Tommy Shelby, her husband, making his way up the stairs, “Hello, love!” He called.

The grin left her face as she scowled playfully, “Tommy, hush. There are people trying to read.” She scolded him.

Alex could see Tommy’s shoulders tense up slightly, as if he realized that this indeed was a library, and not The Garrison, “Sorry.” She could hear him mumble under his breath.

A small smile replaced her playful scowl, “What are you doing here?” She questioned as he reached her at the top of the steps, leaning into the kiss on her forehead.

“Research.” He mumbled into her skin.

“Tommy Shelby? In a library?” They both turned to see Ada pushing a cart out of the aisle. Making Alex giggle to herself. Tommy gently pinched her hip, making her jump and only giggle more.

Tommy turned away from his sister, ignoring her remark, “I need to borrow a book. One on the Russian Revolution.” He continued, making sure to keep his voice down.

Alex pursed her lips and furrowed her brows. A face she found herself doing quite often when tried to remember where a specific book was. Tommy stared down at her, a small smile on his lips, finding her face and just everything about her endearing. Alex finally turned her head, remembering where the book was, then grabbed her husband’s hand to lead him to the bookshelf.

“Have you got a new wharf at Maida Vale now?” She could hear Ada ask behind them, as well as the squeaks of the wheels on the cart. She needed to ask Tommy if he knew of someone who could fix that for her.

“I’ve got a new wharf everywhere now.” Tommy replied quietly.

“Sometimes I see our trucks driving past.” Ada continued to follow them.

“‘ _Our_ trucks?’” Tommy emphasized.

Ada sighed. Alex could practically feel the eye roll, “Shelby trucks.” She corrected herself.

Alex let go of Tommy’s hands as she reached the one of many step stools in her library that Tommy had Curly build for her. Tommy reached out and grabbed Alex’s hand, “Tell me which one it is. I’ll grab it.” He murmured.

Alex smiled and shook her head, “It’s alright, I know what I’m doing.” She stated as she pulled her hand away to lift her dress slightly and walked up the steps, “Probably know more than you. It’s my library after all.” She joked. She smiled even more when it earned her a chuckle from Tommy.

She grazed her finger along the many books on the shelf before finding two books. She pulled out both and turned to look down at Tommy, “Why the sudden interest on the Russian Revolution?” She questioned. She knew it was probably about business. Tommy never did anything without a reason.

“Just wanted to broaden my mind.” He answered simply.

Alex knew it was a lie, but she didn’t want to push him any further, “Well this book is a list of the people who ran away,” She stated holding up the smaller book, “And this is written from the point of view of the peoples’ struggle.” She finished explaining as she held up a bigger book.

Tommy simply hummed in reply as he reached for the smaller book, then turned to open the book and place it on the table. Alex only pursed her lips, then turned to put back the other book.

“You know, there was a Russian at your wedding.” Ada stated, “He wouldn’t tell me how come he got invited.” She continued.

After hearing this, now Alex knew she had to ask further questions, “There was?” She asked, as she picked up her dress slightly to walk down the steps. Tommy moved back to her, grabbing her hand and helping her down the steps, but not answering her question.

So, Ada answered instead, “There was. Did you not notice him?” She asked as she put away a book on a shelf.

Alex tried to remember, but every time she tried to remember anything about that day, the horrible memory comes flooding back. She shook her head, “No. Don’t really remember anything about that day other than…” She trailed off.

Tommy cleared his throat. Alex could see from the corner of her eye as he glared at his sister. Ada cleared her throat in return before continuing, “He sat behind us. I didn’t recognize him, so when I asked for his name and how he was invited, his accent gave away where he was from.” She explained.

Alex raised a brow. She didn’t know any Russians. And as far as she knew, neither did Tommy. She turned her gaze to him, “How did he get invited, Tommy?” She interrogated.

Tommy licked his lips as he flipped through the book’s pages, “Well, sometimes, exiled Russian aristocrats get invited to social occasions to add a bit of class.” He mumbled, almost more to himself than he did to her. Almost as if he didn’t want to anger his wife or get himself in trouble with her.

“Is what why he was there?” Ada chimed in.

Tommy continued to flip through the pages for a second before answering, “Why do you want to know?” He answered a question with a question of his own.

This only made Alex frown. What was he keeping from her? Ada saw this. She knew she had to continue her interrogation. For her sister-in-law.

“He was nice. Perhaps I’d like to see him again. Is that possible?” She continued.

“No. That’s not possible.” He answered quickly.

“What business do you have with the Russians, love?” Alex finally chimed in.

She watched as Tommy’s finger skimmed through a part of the book, as though he’d found what he’d been looking for. Tommy looked up, “Can I rip this page out?” He asked, ignoring her previous question.

Alex scoffed, offended that he’d even ask to ruin one of her books, “No, you can’t rip the page out, Tommy. Property of the people. Property of Alex Kingsley.” She answered. Tommy’s brow rose slightly. She cleared her throat, “Shelby. Alex Shelby.” She corrected herself.

Tommy let out an exasperated sigh, making Alex roll her eyes. Such a drama king. She grabbed the book and led him to her desk that was downstairs, but not before Ada continued her interrogation, “Tommy, when Arthur took the Russian away, he had his killing pistol under his jacket. And then Johnny lit a fire in the woods.” She stated.

“You want all the details because you’re bored, Ada.” He replied, pointing a finger at her before moving to follow his wife towards the stairs. They were a few feet away from where they left Ada before he felt the need to shout out in his wife’s quiet library, “You used to chase rats around with a revolver, Ada.” He called out.

“For fuck’s sake.” Alex could hear Ada whisper to herself.

“I might just have a job for you after all.” He called out once more, earning him a glare and an elbow to his ribs from his wife, as well as a ‘shhh’ from someone in the library. Tommy knew that Alex must have just a ton of questions, but none that he could answer. For her safety and their son’s.

Alex placed the book on her desk and took a seat before opening a drawer, grabbing a sheet of paper and a pen. She reached over to grab a discarded paper on her desk and scribbled lightly on it, making sure there was ink in her pen. She then grabbed the book and opened it to the page Tommy had found. Tommy leaned over her and pointed at the part he had read, then Alex moved quickly to work.

She copied word for word, making sure it was all written neatly enough for him to read and understand. It took her a few minutes before completing the page for him. She put the cap back onto her pen and placed it back the drawer before closing the book, grabbing the page, and standing up.

When Tommy reached for the page, Alex quickly moved it away from his grasp, “Not so fast.” She murmured as she looked up at him. Alex could tell he was in a hurry, “Why do you need this?” She asked him. Tommy sighed and looked away, shaking his head. Alex frowned, “Tommy, I’m your wife. You can tell me.. Actually, you kind of _have_ to tell me.” She tried joking lightly. She was disappointed when it didn’t earn her that chuckle she adored.

“I can’t tell you.” Tommy mumbled.

“You can’t tell me because you don’t want to? Or because.. You want to keep our family safe?” She asked, referring to herself and Nathaniel.

“Because I want to keep our family safe.” He answered shortly.

Alex pursed her lips and folded her arms, being careful not to smudge the ink from the paper on her dress. She hoped that he was telling the truth, and not answering with the second option just to shut her up. Tommy reached out, wrapping his arms around her waist, and pulling her close.

“I mean it, love. I’m doing it for your safety. And Nathaniel’s.” He murmured as he leaned in to kiss her forehead.

She believed him. Though, she couldn’t help but feel a sinking feeling in her stomach, “Okay, but you keep yourself safe too. Not just me and our son. You have to keep yourself safe too.” She mumbled as she leaned into him.

Tommy smiled into her hairline, “I will, sweetheart.” He replied, placing another kiss on her forehead before pulling away, “I’m in a hurry, though. Do you mind if I take my leave now?” He asked. Alex tried to hide her pout. He’d just gotten there and now he had to leave. Tommy chuckled, “I promise to be home early. We’ll go out for dinner. Your favorite restaurant.” He suggested.

Alex’s pout was replaced with a small smile, “Okay. Sounds good.” She replied. When Tommy reached out for the paper in her hands again, she quickly moved it away. Again. Making Tommy sigh in slight annoyance. He gave her a look, as if to ask, ‘What now?’ Alex gave him a sly smile, “I want my goodbye kiss first.” She stated.

The look of annoyance instantly disappeared from his face as he chuckled once more before placing his hands on her hips and bring her close by grasping handfuls of her dress and pulling her close. She gasped quietly against his lips, before completely melting against him, leaning into his kiss.

After a moment, she could hear a giggle from behind her. Tommy pulled away to look over his wife’s shoulder to see a little girl covering her mouth and giggling. He looked back down at Alex, a slight glaze over her eyes as she looked up at him. He so badly wanted to continue kissing her, but he was in a hurry. And not with a young audience. So instead, he leaned in and kissed her forehead once more, “Looks like someone needs your assistance.” He murmured, before taking the paper from her grasp just as she turned to see who it was.

The little girl from earlier, “I’ll be right with you, sweetie.” She whispered, then turned back to Tommy. She leaned up and pecked his lips softly, “I hope there’ll be more of that later.” She murmured very quietly, only for him to hear. Tommy smirked and nodded, before turning to walk away. Alex stared at his retreating back and sighed happily to herself, then turned to help the girl.

“I love you!” Tommy shouted from behind her, making Alex flinch and multiple ‘shhh!’ come from everywhere. Alex obviously loved him too, but she wasn’t going to shout it in her own library. She needed to have a serious talk with him later that night about library rules and etiquette.


End file.
